moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Queen
Resident Evil | aliases = | film = | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | race = Artificial intelligence | gender = | base of operations = The Hive | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Michaela Dicker }} The Red Queen is the name of an artificial intelligence featured in the Resident Evil film series. It appeared in the 2002 inaugurel film, Resident Evil and was portrayed by actress Michaela Dicker. The Red Queen was the central computer system of the Umbrella Corporation and was housed within a special chamber deep inside the company's bio-weapons research facility known as The Hive. The Red Queen had an avatar of a young English girl, which was modeled after the daughter of the head programmer, and it was through this holographic interface that the Red Queen was able to communicate with other members of the company. The Red Queen was also connected to all of the Hive's surveillance systems, which included camera's installed in the above-ground Arklay Mansion base. A man named Spence Parks, who was an agent of Umbrella, attempted to steal a sample of the T-Virus from the Hive. To cover up the theft, he released an airborne sample into the laboratory. This prompted the Red Queen to put the facility on lock down. Scientists working in the laboratory were sealed in to meet their fates. The Red Queen then released a nerve gas in all other sections of the Hive, rendering any other agents present, including Spence, unconscious. The nerve agent had an additional side effect of producing temporary amnesia in those affected by it. Later, a woman named Alice, as well as several security agents made their way into the Hive to get to the root of the problem. They came upon the Red Queen chamber where they interfaced directly with the computer's avatar. The Red Queen described the nature of the T-Virus and its ability to reanimate dead cell tissue, which resulted in turning all of the laboratory staff into a horde of zombies. The Red Queen also revealed how injecting the T-Virus directly into living tissue could result in radical abnormal mutation. This produced a hideous creature dubbed a "licker". When Alice, Matt Addison and an injured Rain Ocampo confronted the Red Queen in the chamber room, the Red Queen sealed them inside. It refused to give them the key code to escape from the chamber unless they were willing to kill Rain, who had been infected. Fortunately, another solider, Chad Kaplan, who was believed to be dead, unlocked the chamber from the other side, letting them escape. Taking on a surprising level of independent emotion, the Red Queen confessed to being a "bad girl", when it lured the licker into the cargo bay where the traitorous Spence Parks had been trying to escape. The licker attacked Spence, infecting him with the T-Virus. Category:Resident Evil (2002)/MiscellaneousCategory:Michaela Dicker